Le mur de glace
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Souvenirs hantant la mémoire d'un pilote.


**Titre :** " Le mur de glace "  
**Auteur : **Shin Shiroi L. Maxwell, de retour sur le champ de bataille.  
**Genre : **Le truc le plus angst que j'aie jamais écrit, torture mentale… yaoi ? Déprimant, sadisme gratuit. A pas lire si vous aimez les mouches et les sentiments dégoulinants.  
**Couples : **Joker !  
**Disclaimer :** Y a trois choses qui m'appartiennent : la mouche, l'oiseau, et le bouquin (évidemment imaginaire, « Eaux noires » n'existe pas, du moins pas à ma connaissance…) le reste, c'est pas à moi. Faire un échange me dérangerait pas.  
**Note : **Me demandez pas d'où vient l'idée… j'en sais rien… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la base, le « nom de code » du projet était « Cruel » et que j'arrive toujours pas à me faire à mon nouveau titre.

Les paroles en gras sont celles de la chanson " Funeral Song " de " The Rasmus "  
Je signale également que cette fanfic est loin d'être gaie...

**Important : **Après en être arrivée à ma seizième page, j'ai constaté par hasard qu'il existait une fanfic signée Erszebeth dont le titre était « Black water ». Le livre « Eaux Noires » dont je parle dans ce fic est purement fictif et n'a strictement rien à voir avec le texte d'Erszebeth. Le titre avait d'ailleurs été choisi par pur hasard, mais lorsque j'ai cherché à le changer, je n'ai pas su trouver mieux. J'espère donc que personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur.

**Encore plus important : Cette fanfiction est INACHEVEE. Commencée en avril 2004, j'ai écrit jusqu'à mai avant de bloquer totalement. Impossible d'avancer davantage, et l'histoire étant très complexe, j'éprouve un mal fou à "entrer" à nouveau dans le scénario. Alors à moins que je ne décide de tout réécrire ou que je n'aie une semaine ou deux de vacances où je puisse me consacrer UNIQUEMENT à cette fic, je ne la poursuivrai pas. J'aimerais tout de même vous la soumettre et avoir vos avis sur ce début de fic pourtant long dont j'étais si fière et que j'aurais tant voulu achever. Merci.**

* * *

**Le mur de glace**

****

- Pourquoi donc as-tu réagi de la sorte ?

Pas de réponse. Il resta aussi immobile qu'une statue, de profil par rapport à lui, mais la tête tournée. Ses yeux étaient encore plus froids que d'habitude, et malgré la colère qui émanait de l'autre, ses lèvres restaient soudées. Sa main était posée sur la poignée de la porte entrouverte de sa chambre.  
Ni positif, ni négatif.  
Il ne fuit pas, mais il ne daigne pas répondre pour autant. L'autre soupire.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à vivre en société… mais tu dois tout de même prendre garde ! Vivre avec plusieurs personnes signifie avoir un minimum de respect et d'attention pour elles !  
- Qui t'a dit que je ne vous respectais pas ?  
- Tes agissements en sont la plus belle preuve.

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules avant de faire un pas dans sa chambre.

- Heero, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! s'exclame l'autre en refermant la porte d'un geste rapide.

Il savait que si Heero avait eu envie de le repousser pour être tranquille, il aurait intercepté son mouvement.  
Mais ce n'était pas parce que le Japonais semblait disposé à le laisser l'engueuler proprement qu'il l'écouterait pour autant. Et le fait qu'il applique ses conseils à la lettre serait encore plus improbable.

Soit il lui donnait une chance d'user de ses meilleurs arguments pour le faire changer d'avis, soit il se foutait allègrement de sa gueule.  
Dans les deux cas, Quatre préférait continuer sur sa lancée. Au moins pour se soulager de la haine qui affluait en lui depuis longtemps déjà.

- M'expliqueras-tu ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ?

Nouveau silence.

- Nous sommes suffisamment torturés physiquement et mentalement par cette guerre pour que tu en rajoutes ! explosa le petit blond. Et ce n'est pas parce que Duo a l'air d'aller bien que tu dois tout faire pour qu'il se retrouve dans le même état !  
- Il se fiche totalement de notre cause, ressentir la souffrance sera le meilleur moyen…  
- Mais arrête donc !

Le poing partit, mais une main l'intercepta.

Quatre soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu de toute façon…  
Il avait horreur de devoir se battre, contre qui que ce soit, surtout contre un coéquipier, mais Heero le faisait littéralement sortir de ses gonds depuis quelques jours. Il n'était pourtant pas si désagréable au début de leur cohabitation.

Froid, sans aucun doute, glacial même, tellement silencieux qu'on en arriverait à oublier sa présence, si seulement une haine sans bornes, une souffrance incroyable, et une force surprenante n'émanaient de lui à chaque seconde.

La question était là… qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis lors ?

Considérant que le débat était clos, Heero repoussa la main puis entra dans sa chambre.  
Et l'ouïe de Quatre était suffisamment bonne pourqu'il entende le verrou se pousser.

**I dumped you again  
****I don't understand**

_**Je me suis encore débarrassé de toi  
**__**Je ne comprends pas**_

Heero resta plusieurs heures cloîtré dans sa chambre…

Malgré ce qui s'était passé peu avant et qui avait mis leur groupe sans dessus dessous, Duo fut vaincu par son bon cœur et sa nature amicale, et après quelques minutes de délibérations intérieures qui ne le menèrent pas bien loin, le jeune homme décida d'aller frapper à la porte d'Heero.

TOC TOC TOC

Pas de réponse. Duo savait qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce. Même s'il dormait, son sommeil était si léger qu'il se serait automatiquement réveillé.

Trois explications plausibles à ce silence :  
1/ Heero s'est enfui par la fenêtre comme la dernière fois.  
2/ Heero a décidé d'ignorer tout le monde.  
3/ Heero a été enlevé par des soucoupes volantes tueuses de Gundam Pilots et… il avait dit plausible !

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question que Duo poireaute vingt siècles devant la porte en attendant qu'Heero rentre, ou se décide à avoir un semblant de comportement sociable. Peu enclin à glandouiller donc, Duo appuya sur la poignée.

Et la porte butta contre le verrou.

« Gé-nial » pensa l'Américain.

Expert en serrures, mais peu patient avec les verrous diaboliques qui ne se ferment que de l'intérieur, Duo choisit la solution la plus raisonnable :  
Enfoncer la porte.  
Heero l'engueulerait et lui ferait réparer tout ça immédiatement en lui lançant des regards « omae o korosu » et le menaçant de son flingue bien aimé pour lui faire accélérer la cadence, mais tant pis.

Trois coups d'épaule plus tard, le verrou sauta et la porte s'ouvrit en silence sur une pièce sombre.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, Duo fit quelques pas dans la chambre afin de regarder le lit en premier. Celui-ci était toujours placé de telle manière qu'on ne le voyait qu'en entrant totalement dans la pièce. Un truc de Soldat Parfait pour avoir le temps de sortir le flingue et canarder de potentiels envahisseurs avant que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de dire « Gundam ». Sûrement aussi parce qu'Heero n'aimait pas qu'on le voit dormir… enfin, toujours était-il que le lit était impeccablement fait, et qu'à moins de s'être aplati comme une crêpe, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Duo pivota sur ses talons et constata que les stores étaient tirés, seul un fin trait de lumière pénétrant dans la salle, et encore, sa trajectoire était en partie stoppée par une silhouette assise devant le bureau.

… silhouette ?!

Duo s'approcha à grands pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

- Heero, ça va ?

Pas de réponse.

- Heero ?

Silence.

Agacé par la pénombre qui le gênait, Duo remonta rapidement les stores, à grands fracas, et le soleil couchant inonda la chambre de lumière chaude.  
Duo n'eut même pas le temps d'en profiter ; son regard se posa sur la table, et quelque chose en le se bloqua.  
Au centre du bureau, une main d'Heero était posée bien à plat, à côté d'une tache noire.  
Duo fronça les sourcils. La tache semblait remuer…  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero. Sa tête était baissée, son regard perdu, les yeux encore plus sombres que de coutume, les lèvres serrées, les sourcils froncés.

Dans sa main droite, levée à quelques centimètres au dessus du meuble, un couteau. A intervalles réguliers, il le plantait dans la table, autour de la tache noire.  
Et c'est en remarquant les deux petites ailes transparentes sur la table, que Duo comprit.

Le couteau s'abattit sur la table et trancha net la dernière patte de la malheureuse mouche tombée dans les filets d'un pilote au comportement plus étrange que jamais. Ce dernier la regarda sautiller et se tordre piteusement dans l'espoir utopique d'échapper à ce bourreau, quand celui-ci, lassé de son jeu, abrégea ses souffrances en plantant la pointe de sa lame au centre du corps de l'insecte. Il l'y laissa quelques secondes, puis la retira, et d'une pichenette, se débarrassa du cadavre en l'envoyant valser par la fenêtre.

Ceci fait, il posa le couteau, croisa les bras, et se mit à regarder intensément les pattes et les ailes gisant devant lui.

Duo resta interdit.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Heero sortit de l'état inquiétant dans lequel il se trouvait, clignant longuement des yeux avant de lever la tête vers Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Duo sursauta. La voix n'avait rien d'agressif… pas comme d'habitude en tous cas. Et quelque chose avait changé dans ces yeux… ils n'étaient pas aussi… déterminés que d'habitude. Et… de la fatigue. Oui, c'était bien une lueur de fatigue qui brillait dans les iris cobalt, comme cette même touche de lassitude se faisait clairement ressentir dans une voix beaucoup plus feutrée que de coutume, cessant pour une fois d'hacher les mots de ses phrases pour les faire ressembler à des ordres, cessant de prendre ce ton tranchant qui ne laissait place à aucune objection.

Duo aimait bien cette voix là… beaucoup plus douce. Mais il n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel Heero avait été.

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, Duo prit le parti de ne pas parler de la scène dont il avait été témoin. Il ne se sentait en cet instant, pas assez sûr de lui, ni assez proche d'Heero, pour se lancer dans une telle conversation. Aussi choisit-il le premier prétexte qui lui vînt à l'esprit, sans pour autant lui mentir.

- Tu n'es pas sorti d'ici depuis plusieurs heures. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait.  
- …  
- Hum… je t'appelle pour le dîner, conclut l'Américain, sachant qu'il aurait probablement été plus chaleureux avec son ami si seulement la scène du matin cessait de revenir intempestivement dans son esprit sous forme de flashs.

La conversation terminée, le pilote 02 partit en silence, l'estomac encore retourné par ce qu'il avait vu.

**It's happened before  
****Can't take it no more**

**_C'est déjà arrivé avant...  
_****_Mais je ne peux plus le supporter_**

Heero n'alla pas manger ce soir là. Pas plus qu'il ne mit un pied hors de sa chambre d'ailleurs ; une fois le soleil disparu derrière les montagnes en face de la planque, il se coucha sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir ses draps, et serra fort son coussin contre lui pour s'endormir.

Il dormait mal lorsqu'il n'avait pas quelque chose à serrer contre lui. Pas que ce manque l'empêche de s'endormir, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans le sommeil, mais le problème prenait toute son ampleur au sortir de ses cauchemars. Avoir un objet auquel s'accrocher, sur lequel affirmer sa prise sur la réalité, était le meilleur moyen pour lui de ne pas perdre pied pendant ses mauvais rêves. Et le plus souvent, l'objet salvateur n'était autre que son oreiller ou sa couverture.

L'esprit épuisé du jeune homme vagabonda quelques minutes sans qu'Heero ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Ce ne fut que lorsque le sujet qu'il redoutait arriva sur le tapis, qu'il se reprit, secouant énergiquement la tête dans l'espoir de chasser les bribes de souvenirs revenus à la surface.

Il compta cinq moutons et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres pilotes avaient terminé leur repas, qui s'était d'ailleurs passé dans un silence des plus pesants, malgré leurs efforts réunis pour dissimuler l'absence flagrante de leur leader.

Duo et Quatre étaient de corvée vaisselle tandis que Trowa et Wufei, couple des plus improbables mais jouissant d'une harmonie parfaite, passaient un moment ensemble dans le salon, discutant à voix basse de choses et d'autres.

- Es-tu allé voir Heero ? demanda Quatre en savonnant vigoureusement une assiette.  
- Oui… et je l'ai trouvé très bizarre.  
- Bizarre ? répéta le blond. Comment ça ?  
- Réactions inhabituelles. Il avait mis le verrou, alors j'ai dû défoncer la porte pour entrer et il n'a rien dit. Il ne m'a même pas engueulé pour être entré dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. Il était dans le noir, assis à son bureau, le regard vide.  
- Avec son ordinateur ?  
- Crois-le si tu veux, mais non ! s'exclama Duo en essuyant un verre.  
- Que fabriquait-il alors ?

Duo bloqua un instant et posa lentement le verre dans le vaisselier.

- Il était occupé à tuer une mouche. Il coupait ses pattes et ses ailes, et la regardait souffrir.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui-même qui me choque… mais la manière dont il la torturait. Lentement, avec précision, silencieusement… les yeux vides. Son état à lui était plus effrayant que ce qu'il faisait. Le Soldat Parfait dans toute sa grandeur et sa cruauté.

Quatre resta sceptique, concentré sur le plat à gratin qu'il peinait à récurer.

- Tu n'as rien senti avec ton empathie ? l'interrogea l'Américain en rangeant une pile d'assiettes.  
- Ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude. Il y a toujours ce froid tout autour de lui, comme un mur glace qui m'empêche de ressentir ses émotions, de le cerner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière.  
- Mais tu m'avais dit que le mur s'était fissuré…  
- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète : il l'a réparé. Ce matin, il était redevenu aussi froid qu'avant, et même plus encore.  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
- Ah, ce plat à gratin ! s'énerva l'empathe en frottant de toutes ses forces.  
- Laisse-moi faire.  
- Et bien, commença Quatre après avoir abandonné à son ami éponge et grattoir. Quelques jours avant, alors que la fissure était toujours là, j'ai senti une grande tension émaner d'Heero.  
- Une tension ? Heero ? … tu crois qu'il a reçu un ordre de mission ? s'enquit Duo en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Hum, je n'en sais vraiment rien, avoua le blond en haussant les épaules. La seule chose que je puisse affirmer, c'est que ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

**These foolish games  
****Always end up in confusion**

_**Ces jeux idiots  
**__**Se terminent toujours dans la confusion**_

Heero se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, un cri silencieux mourrant sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

C'était toujours ce rêve, le même rêve depuis deux semaines… depuis ce jour là en fait.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit et s'appuya contre le mur, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains se décrispèrent peu à peu de la taie d'oreiller que ses ongles avaient fini par déchirer. Il aurait intérêt à la changer avant que les autres ne s'en mêlent…

Ayant quelque peu récupéré son souffle et ses esprits, le jeune homme lança un regard noir à l'objet trônant fièrement sur sa table de nuit depuis deux semaines, et qu'il n'osait plus toucher.

Il fallut à Heero encore dix bonnes minutes pour reprendre une respiration normale, puis il se leva.  
Etant couvert de sueur, il prit décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de se recoucher.  
Ne portant qu'un caleçon blanc pour dormir, Heero ne prit même pas le temps de s'en débarrasser et entra directement dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau tiède n'avait pas coulé cinq minutes qu'elle commençait déjà à refroidir. Apparemment, un certain Américain avait allègrement vidé la réserve d'eau chaude pour laver ses cheveux, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Heero posa sa main sur le robinet d'eau froide, mais suspendit son geste.

Au lieu de fermer l'arrivée d'eau, il tourna le robinet bleu au maximum et ferma le rouge.  
La morsure du froid lui transperça la peau, et il sembla au jeune homme qu'il était pris au milieu d'une embuscade, et que ses prédateurs, un à un, lui lacéraient la chair de leurs lames glaciales, de leurs crocs, de leurs balles, éclats de glace aiguisées comme des poignards, de leurs pieux qui semblaient avoir été des stalactites à l'origine.  
La douleur devint telle que le pilote tomba à genoux dans le bac de douche, à présent paralysé, la peau presque blanche, les lèvres bleues, tremblant comme une feuille, le souffle saccadé, les mains prises de convulsions et dont il avait perdu tout contrôle.

Dans un geste désespéré alors qu'il se rendait compte que s'il restait ainsi, il mourrait pendant la nuit, il se traîna en dehors du bac de douche, et sans trouver la force de fermer l'arrivée d'eau, s'écroula sur le tapis de bain, et s'évanouit.

**I'll take you back  
****Just to leave you once again**

_**Je te récupèrerai  
**__**Juste pour t'abandonner à nouveau**_

Ce furent trois coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bains et l'appel de son nom qui tirèrent Heero de son sommeil comateux. Pas de doute, il avait de la chance de se trouver encore en vie après cette nuit atroce…

Des fourmis dans les jambes, les membres toujours tremblants, il peina à se relever en s'aggripant au radiateur, puis saisit une serviette et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Duo.

- Bah, Heero, tu nous as fait peur… depuis qu'on est réveillés, on entend l'eau couler chez toi.  
- …  
- Heu, Heero ? Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien, nota le jeune Américain en approchant sa main du front du japonais.

Il eut à peine le temps de sentir la chaleur de son coéquipier avant que celui-ci ne recule brusquement.

- Duo… gronda t-il. On en a déjà parlé.  
- … excuse-moi, soupira le pilote, penaud, laissant retomber son bras le long de son flanc. Mais… tu devrais quand même te reposer… tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose à manger ?  
- …  
- Je prends ça pour un oui. Mets-toi au chaud, je reviens.  
- DUO ! cria le premier pilote, ayant retrouvé un semblant de force. Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ?  
- … okay… je demanderai à Trowa.

Puis Duo quitta la chambre, un peu plus démoralisé qu'il ne l'était déjà après l'incident de la veille.

* * *

Après avoir mangé la soupe préparée par Trowa et s'être chaudement habillé afin de retrouver un peu de couleurs et d'endiguer le tremblement incessant de ses mains, il prit à Heero l'envie de sortir un peu.

Quatre et Duo étaient partis faire des courses, Trowa avait rendez-vous avec un contact pour des pièces de rechange, quant à Wufei, d'importantes réparations à faire sur Nataku le retiendraient toute la journée au hangar, à 20km de la planque. Autrement dit, Heero était seul.

Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et s'assit sur les marches du perron.

Un courant d'air froid le fit éternuer, et il se serra davantage dans son grand pull à col roulé blanc.

Son regard vagabonda, sur le chemin menant à ce simili « chez lui », sur l'épaisse forêt sombre, aux arbres imposants, sur les montagnes bleues à l'horizon. Puis ses yeux revinrent plus près, plus précisément sur le saule pleureur trônant au milieu du jardinet, entouré de fleurs sauvages, de la pâquerette au bleuet, en passant par les gueules de loup et les boutons d'or.

Ce fut le piaillement d'un oiseau qui ramena l'attention du jeune homme au sommet de l'arbre. Sa vision d'aigle lui fit découvrir, dissimulés dans le feuillage, une mère accompagnée de cinq oisillons.

La mère s'envola la première, suivie d'un, deux, trois puis quatre petits. Le dernier semblait hésitant, sautillant sur sa branche sans oser s'élancer dans les airs. La mère et les petits sifflèrent, comme pour l'encourager, et l'oisillon sauta dans le vide.  
Il déploya ses ailes, et plana un court instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque de vent le déséquilibre, s'engouffrant dans ses ailes. Le petit corps fut ballotté par le souffle puissant, puis vrilla vers le sol.

Surprise pour l'animal qui atterrit non pas sur la terre ferme, mais au creux de deux mains gantées de laine noire. L'oisillon aux plumes ébouriffées se secoua un peu, puis sauta sur ses pattes et leva la tête vers l'homme qui le regardait intensément.

C'était un humain. Il avait beau être jeune, l'oisillon savait d'instinct qu'il fallait craindre les « deux pattes ». Un peu apeuré, il sautilla au bord des mains de l'homme et leva les ailes. La main ne se referma pas.

Un piaillement attira l'animal, qui leva la tête vers sa famille ailée, planant quelques mètres au-dessus. Puis vers l'humain aux yeux bleus.  
Malgré l'instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir, la curiosité due à sa jeunesse fit que le petit se trouva plus intrigué qu'effrayé par cette homme dont il pouvait ressentir la chaleur à travers la laine des gants.  
Comme soudain rassuré par une petite lueur dans les yeux bleus, l'oiseau se mit à chanter. Heero sourit puis alla reprendre sa place sur le perron, la petite créature chantonnant au creux de ses mains.  
Il fit passer l'oiseau dans sa main gauche, et du bout des doigts de l'autre main, caressa délicatement ses plumes.

- Toi aussi, tu es tombé.

L'oiseau se tut et leva la tête, comme sentant que l'humain réclamait son attention.

- Quatre s'envolent, un tombe. C'est ça vivre… vivre c'est souffrir. Souffrir seul.

L'oiseau sautilla.

- Tu es comme moi… tu vis pour souffrir. Regarde. Les autres oiseaux sont partis. Et tu es seul. Maintenant, tu vas souffrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, parce que vivre c'est souffrir.

Les doigts d'Heero se déplacèrent et caressèrent les plumes du cou.

- Si on ne veut pas souffrir, il ne faut pas vivre.

Les yeux cobalt s'éteignirent et la main se referma autour de l'oiseau, l'emprisonnant dans une mortelle étreinte. L'oisillon, déstabilisé par ce brutal changement dans l'attitude de l'humain auparavant si doux, se mit à pousser de petits cris aigus. Heero se leva avec lenteur et ajouta sa seconde main à l'étreinte.

- J'ai vu ta déchéance. La mienne arrivera aussi. Remercie-moi pour toutes les souffrances que mon acte va t'empêcher d'endurer.

Les mains se resserrèrent, et les os fragiles craquèrent une première fois. Dans un dernier sursaut de vie l'oiseau se mit à picorer les doigts de son agresseur, enfonçant son bec dans les gants, traversant la laine pour blesser la peau.

- Remercie-moi pour ce cadeau.

Heero serra plus fort, et l'oisillon ferma les yeux. Un nouveau craquement retentit, puis la tête tomba en arrière.  
Heero écarta les mains et regarda quelques minutes le cadavre de l'oiseau avant d'aller l'enterrer au pied du saule pleureur.

Il fallut encore une bonne demie heure pour que les yeux cobalt retrouvent leur éclat habituel.

**I died in my dreams  
****What's that supposed to mean ?  
****Got lost in the fire**

**_Je meurs dans mes rêves  
Qu'est ce que celaveut dire?  
_**_**Perdu dans le feu**_

Lorsque la voiture se gara dans le jardin, Heero était à genoux devant le saule pleureur, les manches retroussées, les mains boueuses, un peu de terre sur la joue. Duo et Quatre sortirent du véhicule, puis déchargèrent les courses. Duo entra dans la maison sans un regard au Japonais, quant à Quatre, il s'arrêta à quelques pas du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'ai trouvé un oiseau mort. Il était jeune, il a dû tomber du nid.  
- … c'est triste.  
- Non. Au moins il n'aura pas eu beaucoup de temps pour souffrir. C'est une bonne chose.

Sur ce, Heero se leva puis rentra se laver les mains. Quatre regarda longuement le petit tas de terre retournée avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Alors pour toi Heero, vivre c'est souffrir.  
- Qua-chan ! Il reste encore des sacs dans la voiture ? demanda Duo depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait sur le jardin.  
- Non, ce sont les derniers ! déclara le jeune homme en désignant les sacs qu'il portait.

Duo sourit puis retourna à l'intérieur, regardant d'un air étrange la porte par laquelle Heero était passé pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains.

- Y a quelque chose de pas net chez lui depuis quelque temps… ça ne sent vraiment pas bon.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il se trouverait impliqué au point de partager à leur paroxysme toutes les souffrances d'Heero.

**I died in my dreams  
****Reaching out for your hand  
****My fatal desire**

_**Je meurs dans mes rêves  
**__**Tendant ma main vers la tienne  
**__**Mon désir fatal**_

Ce soir là, Heero se retrouva de corvée cuisine en compagnie de Wufei. Etant tous deux asiatiques, le menu se décida tout naturellement : les sushi d'Heero en entrée, suivis du fameux poulet au curry de Wufei. Pour le dessert, Duo étant allé faire les courses, ils ne doutaient pas que la quantité de glace contenue dans le congélateur leur permettrait de préparer des coupes au goût de chacun. Les sushi ayant été terminés en un temps record, Heero décida de se lancer sur quelques nigiri avec le riz restant (ce sont des boulettes de riz, de forme triangulaire la plupart du temps, que l'on peut fourrer avec toutes sortes de choses, comme des prunes, des poireaux, du thon etc…).

Ils travaillaient en silence, chacun de leur côté, depuis une bonne demie heure lorsqu'Heero prit son courage à deux mains et brisa la barrière silencieuse érigée par pure habitude entre son camarade et lui.

- Wufei ?  
- Hum ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Surpris, Wufei cessa de découper ses morceaux de poulet et lâcha son couteau avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de demander des faveurs aux autres.  
- Ce n'est pas un service que je réclame… mais une réponse, répondit énigmatiquement Heero en regardant par la fenêtre.  
- Très bien, je t'écoute, déclara Wufei en essuyant ses mains dans un torchon.  
- … que penses-tu des personnes qui se suicident ?

Le Chinois le jugea du regard un instant puis posa le torchon sur la table.

- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- …  
- Ce sont les souvenirs de ton autodestruction qui reviennent ? Cela fait pourtant plusieurs mois.  
- … cela me perturbe encore, mentit Heero, trop heureux que son confrère lui offre une pareille échappatoire.  
- Le suicide est avant tout une fuite. On fuit ses problèmes, ses peurs, quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas affronter, on fuit tout simplement la vie… c'est pour cette raison que bon nombre de personnes de nos jours ne survivent pas à la « crise d'adolescence » et préfèrent se suicider plutôt que vivre dans un monde en lequel ils ne croient pas, ou tout simplement dans lequel ils n'ont pas leur place. Mais…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, et choisit de s'asseoir au coin de la table, prévoyant que son argumentation pourrait être longue.

- Mais pour des personnes comme nous, il ne s'agit pas nécessairement d'une fuite… si par exemple demain, l'un de nous se tuait sans aucune raison apparente, cet acte serait d'une écoeurante lâcheté. Mais ce que tu as fait sur le champ de bataille il y a quelques mois était admirable. Tu t'es sacrifié pour la cause que nous défendons, et je ne cesserai jamais de t'admirer pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve ce jour là. Un véritable guerrier, tout entier dévoué à sa cause, voilà ce que tu étais. Ce suicide là était loin d'être une fuite. C'était au contraire la seule façon pour toi de combattre ton ennemi, et de le vaincre.  
- … donc je ne suis pas…  
- Faible ? Non, loin de là. Crois-tu que je prenne du plaisir à admirer une personne faible ?

Heero se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit faiblement.

- Merci.  
- Ne me remercie pas, pour une fois que je peux discuter sérieusement de quelque chose en dehors des missions, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier… ça fait du bien, conclut le jeune homme en se levant. Bon, on continue ce repas ?

Durant tout le reste du temps où ils furent ensemble à faire la cuisine, les deux hommes ne cessèrent de débattre de divers sujets tous plus philosophiques les uns que les autres, au grand bonheur de Wufei qui avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille dans cet autre genre de combat, et celui d'Heero, soulagé de pouvoir se libérer du poids de ses hypothèses sur la vie, longtemps conservées au plus profond de son être.

**I've failed you again  
****'cause I let you stay**

_**Je t'ai à nouveau défailli  
**__**Parce que je t'ai abandonné**_

Le repas s'était étonnamment bien déroulé, et Quatre fut surpris de voir Heero sourire à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Duo n'en était pas moins étonné. Même s'il ne sentait rien venant du Japonais, comme d'habitude, l'empathe du groupe avait immédiatement su que Wufei n'était pas étranger à l'apparent bien-être d'Heero.

Ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Voir Heero revenir à un semblant de comportement amical était agréable, surtout après la violente dispute de l'avant-veille, mais savoir que ce simili retour à la normale était dû à Wufei pourrait être blessant pour une certaine personne…

Ce fut le monde à l'envers ce soir là, à la table des Gundam Boys ; alors qu'Heero et Wufei, qui de coutume ne pipaient mot durant le repas, débattaient avec enthousiasme de leur condition de soldat, rapidement rejoints par un Trowa que plus personne ne reconnaissait, Duo et Quatre, qui d'habitude faisaient la conversation à eux tous seuls, se retrouvaient à remplir le rôle du décor, se regardant de temps en temps d'un air absolument stupéfait sans avoir le courage de prononcer un seul mot.

La répartition des tâches ménagères impliquant que les cuisiniers faisaient également la plonge, Trowa, Quatre et Duo aidèrent rapidement les deux asiatiques à débarrasser la table, puis les abandonnèrent à leurs grattoirs et éponges, les remerciant pour le repas. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes avant que les deux hommes ne recommencent à parler, et une nouvelle fois, ce fut une question d'Heero qui lança la conversation.

- Tu t'y connais en matière de rêves ?

Wufei le considéra un instant avant de formuler sa réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Heero cherche à sortir de son enfermement habituel. Et au fond de lui, Wufei se demandait s'il parviendrait un jour à s'y faire, tant le contraste était choquant.

- J'ai longtemps été insomniaque, je le suis encore de temps en temps, quand je suis trop tendu. Le sommeil c'est un peu mon rayon, acquiesça le Chinois tout en commençant la vaisselle.  
- Je fais un rêve étrange depuis quelque temps.  
- Du genre ? demanda Wufei, intéressé par la perspective de comprendre l'éventuelle raison de l'exécrable comportement du Japonais, l'avant-veille.  
- Je meurs dans mes rêves.

Cachée dans un coin de la cuisine, une ombre tressaillit.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est encore cette affaire t'autodestruction qui te travaille.  
- Non. Pas de cette façon là. Je suis seul, dans les ténèbres. Pendant plusieurs secondes, minutes ou heures, je ne sais pas. Et au bout d'un moment, une personne surgit. Elle me sourit, elle me tend la main. Alors que j'hésite à l'attraper, je sens les ténèbres autour de moi commencer à m'envahir. Cette flaque noire, elle s'accroche à mes pieds, me cloue au sol, s'empare de mes jambes. Et alors que je tente désespérément d'attraper cette main, la personne recule. Mais elle sourit encore. J'essaie plusieurs fois, mais elle ne cesse jamais de reculer. Et malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour me dépatouiller de cette lave noire, je n'avance que de quelques pas. La personne disparaît toujours au moment où l'eau noire m'entoure la gorge et commence à m'étouffer, avant de m'ensevelir totalement.

A la mention des mots « flaque », « lave » et « eau noire », Wufei avait froncé les sourcils. Il commençait à sentir le cœur du problème, et tout cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Une hypothèse ? demanda Heero en rangeant les couverts nettoyés par son camarade durant son récit.  
- Je ne suis pas totalement sûr. Je vais avoir une recherche à faire. Ca tombe bien, je n'avais rien de prévu demain.

Heero hocha la tête, puis ils reprirent leur corvée. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait entendu, quitta la cuisine en silence pour regagner le salon, où l'attendait son ami.

- Alors ? demanda Quatre, anxieux.  
- Un cauchemar, déclara fatalement Duo. C'est un cauchemar récurent qui le tourmente. Je suppose qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup, la fatigue expliquerait sa violence. Il devait tout simplement avoir les nerfs à fleur de pot.  
- Mais tout de même… démarrer au quart de tour comme il l'a fait… lui qui est d'habitude si calme.  
- Sa tension des derniers jours sera venue de son angoisse à l'idée de refaire ce cauchemar. D'après ses dires, il le fait toutes les nuits, et la première fois ne date pas d'hier. Wufei va faire des recherches demain à ce sujet.  
- … Duo…  
- Hum ?  
- Cesse de froncer les sourcils comme ça s'il te plait.  
- Ah ? Désolé, je m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Après un instant de flottement, la porte s'ouvrit et Wufei apparut.

- Tu étais dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? déclara t-il en place et lieu d'introduction.

Quatre s'éclipsa en un clin d'oeil, sentant d'instinct qu'il était de trop, et Duo l'en remercia silencieusement.

- J'y étais, avoua Duo en croisant les bras. Si tu acceptes mon aide, je veux participer aux recherches demain.  
- Comme tu voudras, mais ce sera rapide.  
- Tu as des soupçons ? poursuivit l'Américain, peu surpris.  
- Je crois qu'Heero a lu le livre qu'il ne fallait pas lire après une tentative de suicide. Je suis sûr que tu le connais, il a déclenché une immense vague de suicides lors de sa parution, il y a trois ans.  
- « Un cauchemar, les ténèbres insondables, la lave et la flaque qui s'étend jusqu'à l'infini… »  
- « … l'ombre à chaque fois présente, mais à chaque fois plus lointaine, inaccessible, retirant sa main alors que j'en frôle à peine les doigts… »  
- « … l'eau noire qui s'agrippe à moi comme un mourrant à la vie, s'enroule autour de mon corps, comme un serpent mortel… »  
- « …la morsure de froid, la morsure de l'eau lorsqu'elle étreint ma gorge, la morsure de ce serpent aquatique dont le venin semble me pénétrer de toute part, alors que la silhouette commence à disparaître… »  
- « Je meurs dans mes rêves. » terminèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.  
- … il a lu « Eaux noires », conclut Duo.  
- S'il y avait bien un livre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il connaisse, c'était bien celui là.  
- … s'il sait que nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre, il nous réduira en chair à pâtée… mais nous devons trouver ce bouquin.  
- …

Wufei s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo.

- Sais-tu qui est cette personne dans le rêve d'Heero ?  
- Je sais qui elle est dans le livre. Mais pour Heero, ça me semble un peu… beaucoup… totalement inconcevable.  
- … bonne nuit Duo.

**I used to pretend  
****That I felt OK**

_**J'avais l'habitude de faire semblant  
**__**D'aller bien**_

En montant à l'étage, Duo s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du Soldat Parfait. Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, il hésita quelques secondes avant de poser timidement sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Là encore, nouvelle hésitation, et une longue minute d'immobilité durant laquelle il ne cessa de peser le pour et le contre sans parvenir à se décider. Ce fut la vieille horloge sonnant les douze coups de minuit qui lui fit changer d'avis ; si en pleine journée, Heero n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé, alors au beau milieu de la nuit…

Comme à regrets, il lâcha lentement la poignée, puis regarda encore longuement la porte avant de se décider à regagner sa chambre.  
Ceci fait, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, bras en croix, fixant pensivement le plafond.

- Comment est-il tombé sur ce bouquin ?

Il se redressa puis se pencha vers sa table de chevet, en ouvrit le tiroir pour en tirer un livre.

Il n'était pas très épais. Une centaine de pages… cent cinquante tout au plus.

La couverture était renforcée. L'auteur avait peut-être cru malin d'y glisser une subtile métaphore : une couverture épaisse, représentant les murs inébranlables dans lesquels le lecteur se trouvait enfermé dès les premières lignes. Une couverture épaisse, la solidité à toute épreuve des barreaux d'une prison dont on ne sortait pas indemne, mort ou vivant, mais quoi qu'il arrive, on y laissait toujours une partie de sa raison.

Duo regarda longuement l'ouvrage.

Lui aussi l'avait lu, avant l'autodestruction d'Heero. Le livre avait cartonné à sa sortie, il y avait trois ans, tant et si bien, que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ouvrage était paru dans les colonies seulement quelques mois après la Terre. Si l'on tenait compte que généralement, cela prenait un ou deux ans, l'effort n'était pas négligeable. Il y avait eu une rupture de stock universelle pour ce bouquin, vendu à des milliards d'exemplaires.

Et parmi tous ces exemplaires, il y en eut un qui fut volé par un jeune homme de 12 ans alors.

Le jeune Duo Maxwell séchait ses cours avec le professeur G, se cachant dans les laboratoires pour lire son livre tranquillement. Un de ses premiers livres. Il en avait dévoré les pages avec avidité, sans réellement comprendre au premier abord le message contenu dans ces lignes. Avec le temps, « Eaux noires » était devenu son livre de chevet. Il l'avait toujours sur lui, et dès qu'un instant de calme s'offrait à lui, en relisait ses passages préférés.

Puis Duo avait grandi… et, comme si on avait retiré le voile qui la dissimulait à ses yeux d'enfant, toute la souffrance se révéla à lui. Il fut choqué, bien entendu, mais après avoir lu, relu, et encore relu ces lignes pourtant si familières, il s'habitua à leur sens profond, et n'en apprécia l'ouvrage que davantage. Avec le temps, il était devenu capable d'en réciter par cœur des pages entières, et apparemment il en était de même pour Wufei.

Seulement, Duo avait relu le livre après l'autodestruction d'Heero… alors qu'il le croyait mort à vrai dire… il s'était remis à ce bouquin uniquement pour éviter de penser à son compagnon d'infortune. Résultat : il n'y avait songé que plus en découvrant que le héros de ce livre ressemblait si bien au Heero qu'il connaissait, au Heero qu'il avait à peine commencé à découvrir derrière son mur de glace.

Il avait joué la comédie, continué à faire comme si tout allait bien, leurrant Quatre, avec qui il travaillait en coopération, et malgré tout ce que l'empathe pouvait dire sur son moral au plus bas, Duo niait avec véhémence, se forçant à sourire et cherchant une diversion quelconque pour changer de sujet.

Lire ce livre ne lui avait jamais donné envie de se tuer. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas assez sensible à cette forme de souffrance, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne la partageait pas… ou du moins, ne la connaissait pas assez pour la comprendre. Il ne disait pas qu'il était impossible de souffrir de cette façon, non, il y avait sûrement une grande part de vérité dans ce livre. Suffisamment grande pour vendre des milliards d'exemplaires dans toute la galaxie, suffisamment grande pour pousser des centaines de gens au suicide.

… suffisamment grande pour ébranler le soldat idéal.

Il regarda encore un instant la couverture, puis laissa tomber le livre sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre jours était-il dû à ce maudit bouquin ? soupira t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**Just one big lie  
****Such a perfect illusion**

_**Juste un gros mensonge  
**_**_Telle une illusion parfaite_**

Cette nuit là, Heero fit un nouveau cauchemar.

Après la scène habituelle du réveil en fanfare, yeux écarquillés, hurlement de terreur refusant de sortir, et tous ces autres désagréments auxquels il était maintenant accoutumé, il s'assit au milieu de ses draps froissés.

Le souffle court, le front ruisselant de sueur, il avait encore l'impression de sentir cette corde d'eau froide se resserrer autour de son cou, comme un nœud coulant, l'empêchant de retrouver son souffle. L'angoisse commençant à monter en lui, Heero se ressaisit et ferma les yeux, prenant une lente et profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de ralentir son rythme cardiaque dangereusement rapide, se répétant comme une litanie qu'il n'avait aucun étau autour du cou et que tout cela n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar qu'il aurait tôt fait d'oublier.

Quelques minutes après, il se trouvait à nouveau dans un état à peu près normal.

Du revers de la main, il essuya la sueur maculant son front, puis retira son tee-shirt trempé de transpiration. La salle de bains lui laissait un trop mauvais souvenir pour qu'il ose y remettre les pieds avant un certain temps… il utiliserait celle de Trowa le lendemain, prétextant une conduite bouchée.

Il tourna la tête vers son radio réveil, et lut deux heures du matin. Beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever, même pour lui. Quatre devait déjà sentir qu'il cauchemardait toutes les nuits avec son empathie, alors mieux valait éviter de s'attirer davantage de soupçons en se baladant dans la maison en pleine nuit. Autant rester couché donc, surtout si on notait que Wufei, insomniaque chronique, devait être en train de compter fleurette à la cafetière en ce moment même, avec ou sans son amant. Hors de question de mettre un orteil hors de la chambre avant six heures donc.

Etouffant de chaleur, le jeune homme repoussa ses couvertures à coups de pied, alluma sa lampe de chevet puis se saisit de l'ouvrage reposant aux côtés de la veilleuse, ouvrage qu'il fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Comme il le faisait souvent, il caressa la couverture, du bout des doigts et du regard, sans trouver le courage de l'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas un livre comme les autres, il y avait là-dedans quelque chose qui l'attirait inexorablement… vers quoi, il n'en savait strictement rien, mais il l'attendait avec impatience et excitation, et le redoutait à la fois. Aucune illustration sur cette couverture d'un noir intégral, mais cette obscurité illustrait mieux que toute autre image, le contenu de ces pages.

Une souffrance sans bornes, que l'auteur avait endurée durant des années, sans savoir comment s'en libérer au grand jour, se contentant dans l'ombre de déverser la noirceur de son âme dans l'encre assombrissant le papier.

Une souffrance qu'Heero avait partagée tout au long de sa lecture, lente, hésitante et attentive, s'effrayant des tortures éprouvées par cette âme si semblable à la sienne, subissant la douleur jusqu'à son paroxysme, les plaies appartenant au romancier se redessinant sur l'âme d'Heero, son cœur saignant en silence, fissurant le mur de glace qui se détruisait de l'intérieur, avec la constatation qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Parfois, le mal de son âme était extrême au point de lui ôter la force et le courage de lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne supplémentaire. Une sourde panique l'envahissait parfois pendant la lecture et, faute d'avoir la volonté d'en finir autrement, Heero envoyait le livre contre l'un des murs de sa chambre, éloignant au maximum de lui ce maléfice qui lui rongeait l'âme.

Mais voilà le cœur du problème : ce livre était une drogue. SA drogue.

On a conscience que ça nous fait du mal, seulement on n'a pas la volonté d'arrêter.

Il ne restait à Heero que peu de pages à lire. Trois, peut-être quatre ou cinq, mais la tension était telle dans ce passage qu'il n'aurait pas supporté un mot de plus. Il y avait de ça cinq jours, il avait donc envoyé valser le livre derrière son bureau et ne l'avait ramassé que le surlendemain.

Depuis lors, il luttait contre l'envie de connaître la fin.

La peur lui nouait les entrailles, et il avait le sentiment que son âme partirait en poussière s'il continuait. Seulement, au fond de lui, c'était son côté ado, l'amour du risque et la soif d'aventure, qui le poussaient à assouvir son besoin de reprendre la lecture. Et cette amertume, dans sa gorge, cette impression d'inachevé qui l'oppressait de plus en plus, l'image de ce livre qui emplissait son esprit tout entier, et ce point d'interrogation, au milieu, mais comment cela finirait-il, et parviendrait-il à supporter de parcourir les dernières lignes, cette impression que sa tête allait exploser, et qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans la folie, perdant pied, perdant toute prise sur la réalité, mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà perdue lorsqu'il avait acheté ce livre, dans l'envie du moment, juste pour essayer, pour se lancer un défi, pour mesurer sa force, encore, encore, et savoir s'il serait capable de survivre encore, encore, encore une fois dépasser ses limites et s'en sortir plus mort que vif, mais satisfait, encore, rassuré, et profondément convaincu que le soldat idéal existait encore, et qu'il était toujours aussi parfait.

Seulement, un autre détail nuisait au jeune homme ; malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu fournir, il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler sa tension aux autres. Il était tel un toxicomane en état de manque, et tout son être lui réclamait ce poison qui avait tant d'influence sur lui.

La sensation de manque avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'impatient, et l'avait rendu particulièrement irritable ; la tension avait explosé lors de cette dispute, il y avait maintenant quatre jours. Plus il y repensait, plus Heero se sentait misérable en songeant que depuis, Duo le fuyait comme la peste, et les autres se posaient de plus en plus de questions à son sujet.

Lassé de ce dédale de questions sans réponses dans lequel il se perdait à nouveau, Heero regarda le livre, puis, pour la première fois, le déposa sans le jeter, sur sa table de nuit. Il éteignit la lampe et ferma les yeux, glissant avec bonheur dans un sommeil paisible.

**I made you mine  
****Just to hurt you once again**

_**Je t'ai fait mien  
**__**Juste pour te blesser encore une fois**_

Ce matin là, Quatre trouva l'humeur générale de la petite maisonnée étrangement calme.  
Alors que le jeune homme était à la cuisine, aidant Trowa à préparer le petit déjeuner, Heero fit son apparition, vêtu de sa tenue de mission.

- Bonjour Heero, salua le petit empathe. J'avais oublié que tu partais en mission aujourd'hui.  
- Je serai de retour en début de soirée, ce n'est qu'une mission de routine, déclara l'adolescent après un bref salut de la main à l'égard de ses deux compagnons.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Wufei entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par un Duo encore complètement endormi qui se contenta de se poser sur une chaise en marmonnant un vague « bonjour » avant de purement et simplement s'assoupir sur la table.

Riant, Quatre invita Wufei à s'asseoir avant de s'atteler à la tache de réveiller Duo suffisamment longtemps pour que le jeune homme puisse exprimer ce qu'il désirait manger.

- Tu pars en mission ? demanda le Chinois pour meubler la conversation.  
- Hai.

Silence, uniquement troublé par les ronflements de Duo.

Silence lourd, pesant, et qui trahissait la tension et le vide qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler depuis le début, en vain.

Engloutissant en vitesse son bol de riz, Heero fit rapidement sa vaisselle avant de partir tout aussi vite.

Une fois qu'ils entendirent la porte de l'entrée claquer, la tension s'évanouit d'un seul coup dans la petite cuisine. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment là que choisit Duo pour émerger.

- Et trois pièces de rechange pour Death' aussi… grogna t-il avant de replonger.  
- Je crois que nous avons à parler, déclara Quatre en prenant une chaise, une fois la vaisselle faite et les vestiges du déjeuner rangés.  
- D'Heero, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Trowa en s'appuyant contre la porte.  
- Depuis la dispute de mardi, il n'est plus le même, grogna Wufei en remuant son café. Et même si je connais les raisons qui l'ont mis dans une telle colère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette haine a été principalement dirigée vers Duo.  
- Tu nous caches quelque chose ? demanda le pilote français, fixant le jeune homme concerné d'un œil inquisiteur.  
- …  
- Duo ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas dit ? s'enquit Quatre en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- Wufei, on ne leur a pas parlé du livre, soupira le jeune américain détournant le regard.  
- D'après les cauchemars qu'il fait, puisqu'il me les a racontés, Heero s'est plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qui le travaille. Et apparemment, il n'est pas encore arrivé à la fin, puisqu'il est toujours en vie.  
- … tu ne veux pas parler de… commença Quatre.  
- Eaux Noires… coupa Trowa dans un soupir.  
- D'après ses réactions, cela ne fait aucun doute, maintint Wufei. Duo, tu veux bien essayer de le trouver ?  
- J'y vais.

Ils attendirent que Duo ait terminé de monter les escaliers avant de se remettre à parler.

- Il ne nous a pas tout dit, commença Trowa en secouant la tête.  
- Cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, renchérit Quatre. Même sans empathie, je l'aurais senti… il n'aime pas mentir… il doit avoir de bonnes raisons. C'est sans doute plus grave que je ne le pensais… et plus… compliqué aussi, soupira le jeune homme en se massant les tempes.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Heero et lui, sans que nous ne le sachions, grogna Wufei en se servant une seconde tasse de café. Je suppose que vous n'en voulez pas… ?  
- Pour une fois je pense que cela va être nécessaire, répondit le pilote blond avec un pauvre sourire.

Un hochement de tête de la part de Trowa confirma qu'il partageait cette opinion.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! lança Duo en entrant dans la pièce, le livre à la main.  
- Et bien… il est dans un sale état, s'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en cassant méthodiquement son sucre. Pas vraiment normal pour quelqu'un qui prend autant soin de ses affaires d'habitude.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas, souffla l'Américain en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. C'est un livre qui se hait d'un bout à l'autre. Il faut être aussi tordu que moi pour apprécier une horreur pareille.  
- Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, reprit Quatre. Je n'ai pas lu ce livre… je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque d'une de mes grandes sœurs quand j'étais enfant, et j'ai tout juste eu le temps d'en lire les premières phrases avant qu'on ne me l'arrache des mains.  
- Tu veux un résumé ? s'enquit Trowa en quittant son appui pour se rapprocher de ses camarades.  
- Remets-nous ça en mémoire, intervint Wufei, je l'ai lu il y a plusieurs années, et ai tant bien que mal réussi à l'oublier en partie.

Duo hocha la tête pour donner son accord, et Trowa commença.

**I died in my dreams  
****What's that supposed to mean ?  
****Got lost in the fire**

**_Je meurs dans mes rêves  
Qu'est ce que cela veut dire?  
_**_**Perdu dans les flammes**_

" Eaux Noires " n'est pas un livre comme les autres. C'est un tissu de souffrances, de haine, de noirceur et de solitude. De la douleur à l'état pur. Jamais représentation concrète du malheur n'a été aussi proche de la réalité. Lire ce livre, c'est plonger tête première dans le chaos. Dans un magma épais et visqueux qui s'accroche à vous, et vous tire vers le fond. Et plus on se débat, plus on s'enfonce. C'est comme ça avec « Eaux Noires ». Rares sont ceux qui en sortent sains d'esprit sans aide extérieure. Rares sont ceux qui s'en sortent tout court.

Les études ont montré que le narrateur et l'auteur étaient une seule et même personne. Une courte autobiographie au terme de laquelle l'écrivain avait mis fin à ses jours. Rien de véritablement étonnant.

L'histoire est celle de cet homme éperdument amoureux. Hélas, comme chacun s'en doute, cet amour est loin d'être réciproque. Mais si seulement tous deux en étaient restés là…

Un ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile… voilà comment résumer la situation d'un héros torturé. Eperdument épris d'une amie d'enfance, il passa les dix sept premières années de sa vie à tenter de lui plaire. Toujours à ses côtés lorsque ça n'allait pas, amical, souriant, soutien fiable pendant les coups durs, il était l'ami, le confident sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter.

Mais c'était justement cela le problème.

**I died in my dreams  
****Reaching out for your hand  
****My fatal desire**

_**Je meurs dans mes rêves  
**__**Tendant ma main vers la tienne  
**__**Mon désir fatal**_

****

**_Shin : Je n'ai pas été capable d'aller plus loin. Désolée pour tous ceux qui auraient aimé lire cela jusqu'au bout. Comme je ne pense pas pouvoir redevenir une fanfikeuse active, je vous soumets les derniers écrits lisibles que je possède. Qui sait, pratiquement un an après cette fic, l'inspiration peut toujours revenir. S'il prend l'envie à quelqu'un de continuer cette fanfic, je souhaite en discuter avec la personne avant toute chose._**

**_Merci à vous._**


End file.
